Undiscovered
by Cerulean Shadow
Summary: Love can be undiscovered. Especially if you cherish a loved one. But in this case, their love may be discovered. Nigel and Abby Pairing.


_**Undiscovered**_

_**

* * *

**_He couldn't find her in the Treehouse. She was nowhere in sight. Nigel didn't see her this morning. Neither did Hoagie, Kuki, or Wally. When he went to check her room, it was completely clean. But she wasn't in there neither. But, without anyone looking, he went inside. He liked her room. But not as much as he liked her. Then, he spotted her bed. Softly, he laid on it. The soft warmth comforted him when he thought about... Abby.

_**Take it back, take it all back now  
The things I gave  
Like the taste of my kiss on your lips  
I miss that now**_

He couldn't figure out where she was. Maybe she was outside, or at her house. He was getting quite worried. Then, he heard a sound. He looked out of her window and saw Abby, down by the lake, skipping some rocks. Finally, he took a sigh of relief. But he thought that she needed to be alone. He wanted to talk to her, ask her what was wrong. But something was troubling her. Something he didn't know. What could it be? He had to find out. So he pushed the button on his boots, then lasers came out. With a sudden concern, Nigel flew out to the lake.

_**I can't try any harder than I do  
All the reasons I gave, excuses I made for you  
I'm broken in two **_

Abby kept skipping rocks down by the lake. She looked depressed. For some reason, she felt empty inside. She didn't know why, but it made her feel so dark. Dark inside like there's no way to escape. It scared her to think about it. With her final rock tossed in the water, she sat down and sighed. Right behind her, she heard a sound. She turned her head and saw Nigel flying towards her.

"Nigel?" she asked.  
"Hey, Abby." Nigel said as he lowered to the ground.

His lasers were put out. Then, he sat right beside her. Only... a little too close.

_**All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me empty and left to wonder  
I need you  
All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me waiting and left to wonder  
I need you  
Yeah I need you  
Don't walk away**_

He kept on staring at her, smiling. But Abby just stared at the lake. Nigel looked deeply into her eyes. He had no idea of what she was thinking. But he still continued to stare. When he looked at her, he felt like he just wanted to hold her close and never let go. He then noticed that both her hands were touching the soft Earth. Slowly, he moved his right hand across the smooth grass... and touched her black hand. Abby quickly looked at him. Then at the hand. She didn't pull away, she didn't say no...

She just smiled.

_**Touch me now, how I wanna feel something so real  
Please remind me,  
my love  
And take me back  
Cause I'm so in love with what we were  
I'm not breathing,  
I'm suffocating without you  
Until you feel it too**_

"... Are you feeling okay?" Abby asked as that smile faded away.  
"Um... sure. Yeah. I-I do..." Nigel said.  
"... Why did you come here?"  
"Uh... well... I just wanted to ask you if you were okay. I was getting kinda worried, so I thought-"  
"No, no, I'm fine. It's just that... that... nevermind."  
"What? What is it? Is... is there something wrong?" Nigel asked.

_**All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me waiting and left to wonder  
I need you  
All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me empty and left to wonder  
I need you  
Yeah I need you**_

"... Nigel? You're my best friend. You know I would never leave you, right?" Abby asked.  
"Yes, of course." Nigel replied.  
"... Good. 'Cause... oh, Nigel... I... I think I'm feeling something empty. Like there's something missing. As if it was... was..."

"Was who? Tell me."

Abby looked closely into Nigel's eyes. She didn't want to say it. She was afraid it would break his heart. But she wrapped her hand around his hand before she replied,

"... You."

_**When I'm in the dark and all alone  
Dreamin' that you'll walk right through my door  
It's then I know my heart is whole  
There's a million reasons why I cry  
Hold my covers tight and close my eyes  
Cause I don't wanna be alone**_

Nigel stared at her. How could she think that? Nigel has been there for her ever since she came into the Kids Next Door! But he knew that she didn't really mean it. He thought that he would force himself to get up, and just leave her. But instead, he grabbed her... and hugged her. So tight, that Abby couldn't break out. But Abby didn't even think about breaking free. She kept relaxing in his warm arms, being comforted by her own friend.

... Or more?

_**All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me waiting and left to wonder  
I need you  
All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me empty and left to wonder  
I need you  
I need you**_

"Abby... until death to us part... I would _never _leave you. It's just that... something missing inside of you could be undiscovered. Something that has been inside of you, but you didn't even know it yet. But I just want you to know... I would never want to leave you. If I did, I'd quit the Kids Next Door... just for you." Nigel said.

Abby was amazed. He would do that... for her? She felt him hug her tighter. He was serious.

_**Cause I can't fake  
And I can't hate  
But it's my heart that's about to break  
You're all I need  
I'm on my knees  
Watch me bleed  
Would you listen please**_

"... I think I know what might be something that I've discovered, but what _you _haven't discovered." Abby said as she broke free.

"What? What is it?" Nigel asked.

"... My love for you."

_**I give in  
I breathe out  
I want you  
There's no doubt**_

He couldn't believe it. She loved him, and he never knew. So that's what was bothering her. She was afraid that he didn't love her back. But she was wrong. He _did _love her. And he always had.

"Abby... there's so many times of how I wanted you to say that... Because I love you, too."

_**I freak out  
I'm left out  
Without you  
I'm without**_

Moments later, Abby had large tears in her eyes. This was the greatest experience of her life. The person she's always loved loves her back. She thought this was a dream. But inside, it was real. Real and true. She wanted to shake her head and wake up, but something told her this was no dream. It was the real thing. Nigel's heart was beating really fast. And so was Abby's. In a few seconds, they both leaned towards each other, preparing for the moment to come...

_**I'm crossed out  
I'm kicked out  
I cry out  
I reach out**_

... Then they kissed. The happiest moment of both their lives finally came to be. With total silence in the air, Abby broke the kiss which seemed like an eternity. Her best friend, Nigel Uno, has loved her for who she was... and it felt good. Again, for breaking the kiss, she returned the favor of hugging him, making sure that she will never let go. After _that _long moment of truth...

Their love... was finally discovered. 

_**Don't walk away  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away...

* * *

**_

_**THE END**_

_**

* * *

**_**Cerulean Shadow's Note: ****This song, "Undiscovered" by Ashlee Simpson, really is a cool song! It tells about what you find out is discovered or undiscovered. Until you find out it is your love that can fix those changes. I hope this story was good for you!**_**  
**_


End file.
